lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tempo
Questo articolo riguarda il tema generale della show. Per le specifiche date degli eventi vedere la Timeline. ]] Il passare del tempo è un tema portante il Lost. Riferimenti Stagione 1 * Locke dice a Walt:" Il Backgammon è il gioco più antico del mondo. Gli archeologi lo hanno rinvenuto durante gli scavi tra le rovine dell'antica Mesopotamia. Ha 5000 anni. Più vecchio di Gesù Cristo." (Pilota, seconda parte) * Sayid dice al gruppo che il segnale si sta ripetendo da "16 anni e 5 mesi, ho fatto il conto" (Pilota, seconda parte) * Charlie dice "Davvero, a me sembra che qui non sia il tempo che manchi" (La caccia) * Charlie dice a Locke che non suona la sua chitarra da " 8 giorni e 11 ore, più o meno" (La casa del sol levante) * Jack, riferendosi ai vestiti stracciati di Adamo ed Eva, sottolinea che: "sono qui da 40 o 50 anni; tanto ci vuole per ridurre degli abiti così" (La casa del sol levante) * Jin chiede di trasportare il Rolex per conto di Mr. Paik. (Cambiamenti) * Locke riferendosi ai vestiti stracciati degli scheletri nella jungla, sottoliena: "Di solito un abito si decompone completamente in un paio di anni, ma questo è di ottima qualità parliamo di 2 anni come di 10" (Deus ex machina) * Sawyer legge A Wrinkle in Time. (Deus ex machina) * La capsula del tempo di Kate è stata il motivo che la guidava in molte delle sue azioni, come fuggire (In fuga) * Hurley dice "Twinkies si conserva per, tipo, 8000 anni, coso." (Esodo, seconda parte) * Hurley quasi perdeva l'aereo, perchè la sveglia dell'orologio nella stanza del suo hotel non funzionava. (Esodo, seconda parte) Stagione 2 * Jack dice "Ho preso tempo" (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Il countdown timer scala i numeri mostrando quando i Numeri hanno bisogno di essere editati. (Alla deriva) * Il titolo dell'episodio 2x07 è (Gli altri 48 giorni). * Ana-Lucia dice a Goodwin: "Questo coltello probabilmente ha 20 anni. Non se ne vedono più in giro, ed ora è qui, su quest' isola. Strano, he?" (Gli altri 48 giorni) * Dopo che Eko uccide alcuni degli Others, aspeta 40 giorni prima di parlare di nuovo. (Gli altri 48 giorni) * Riferendosi alla sorgente della trasmissione radio che consiste in una registrazione su banda larga del 1940 Saiyd dice, "Potrebbe venire da qualuque posto". Hurleyrisponde, "O da qualunque tempo. Sto scherzando." (Il lupo) * Michael da a Walt tre minuti, da questo il titolo dell'episodio. (tre minuti) * Desmond dice a Claire: "Stai perdendo tempo, sorella. Io l'ho fatto su me stesso ogni 9 giorni per 3 anni." (Si vive insieme si muore soli, parte prima) Stagione 3 * Ben dice a Jack cosa è successo fuori dall'isola durante the given timeline: "Il vostro volo si è schiantato il 22 settembre, 2004. Oggi è il 29 novembre. Questo significa che voi siete sull'isola da 69 giorni. Si, noi ci manteniamo in contatto con il mondo esterno, Jack. Ecco come sappiamo della rielezione di George W. Bush durante questi 69 giorni; Christopher Reeve è passato amiglior vita; I Boston Red Sox hanno vinto la World Series." (The Glass Ballerina) * Jack guarda l'orologio per dire il momento della morte di Colleen, ma non riesce a trovarne uno. ( Every Man for Himself) * Aldo sta leggendo A Brief History of Time quando è di guardia all'edificio in cui c'è Karl. (Not in Portland) * Ben chiede a Jack per "3 minuti" quindi mi restano solo "27 minuti da vivere". (Not in Portland) * Dr. Alpert chiede a Juliet di lavorare per lui per 6 mesi. (Not in Portland) * Juliet dice l'esatta durata della sua presenza sull'isola. (Not in Portland) * Il nome dell'azienda: Mittelos è un anagramma di "lost time". (Not in Portland) :* questo è stato confermato come singificativo nel 2/12/07 podcast. * Ascoltando al contrario l'audio del video del lavaggio del cervello nella Stanza 23, una voce di donna ripete "Soltanto gli sciocchi sono asserviti dal tempo e dallo spazio". Questo indizio nascosto potrebbe essere un altro riferimento al Buddismo:"Il saggio conosce perfettamente come usare il tempo e lo spazio; egli strascorre una vita libera e armoniosa. Gli sciocchi sono asserviti dal tempo e dallo spazio; sono occupati a correre in giro tutto il giorno. Saggezza o insensatezza, la differenza è evidente." (Not in Portland) * Desmond rivive eventi che gli sono successi nel suo passato attraverso un "Déjà vu" dopo che è stato messo ko, and has a number of issues with time continuity fino a quando non viene messo nuovamente ko. (Flashes Before Your Eyes) * L' azienda produttrice della vernice rossa che Desmond usava per pittare il muro del suo appartamento si chiama colori "FUTURE". image at lost.cubit.net (Flashes Before Your Eyes) * Ms. Hawking è circondata da un'enorme numero di orologi nella sua gioielleria. image at lost.cubit.net(Flashes Before Your Eyes) * Kronos è una compagnia fittizia che compare sui cartelloni pubblicitari durante la partita di calcio che Desmond guarda nel pub londinese. Nella mitologia greca Kronos è un titano, considerato generalmente il dio del tempo. (Flashes Before Your Eyes) Libri e manoscritti * A Brief History of Time - Libro realmente in commercio; parla di astrofisica e teorie su come l'universo ha avuto inizio (presente in Lost) * The Watchmen - Serie di Novelle grafiche/fumetti che riguardano un personaggio che ha esperienze non-lineari relative al tempo (la sua influenza su Lost è confermata) * A Wrinkle in Time - Libro finto sui viaggi del tempo attraverso tessaracts (presente in Lost) Premonizioni Vi sono diversi personaggi di Lost in grado di prevedere eventi futuri. Commeti degli autori Al Comic Con del 2006, i fans hanno posto la seguente domanda; la risposta è piuttosto ambigua: Inoltre Cuse, in una intervista, ha rilasciato altri suggerimenti sul significato della timelines: Notizie correlate * Timeline * "Debunked" teoria - Viaggi nel tempo * Il tempo sull'isola (teoria) Categoria: Tematiche ricorrenti Categoria: Liste